


BOHEMIAN

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [19]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Bipolar Disorder, M/M, Rich Ian, Slow Burn, Unsafe Sex, Wooing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Prompt:Mickey is a good boy with his head in a good place, good at school, working in a flower shop to pay for his studies. He is very focused and does not allow any kind of distractions. He doesn't go out, he doesn't do boyfriends, he needs to focus on his goals.Will he be swayed when a fascinating customer decides to woo him? (Tweaked summary)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANON!!!!  
> Your wish is my command.   
> hope you enjoy!!!!

Mickey comes from his lunch break and situates himself on his usual stool behind the glass desk. Now that he's full he can concentrate on his physics homework. He is looking forward to when he will finish college so he can get a good job and then he can move his sister Mandy into a better apartment or house. So that they can maybe even own a car. Heck, maybe he could end up buying this flower shop or one like this one. She seems to enjoy being here when she comes to see him.

Mickey is 20 years old and in college pursuing a degree in architecture. He has always had a passion for design and he could draw. He also had great ideas so it was a no brainer really. Besides, with his high IQ and hardworking personality it was a perfect fit. He could totally do this. Only two more years to go and he and his sister would stop having to work so hard for money. 

His professor really liked him and they had had this agreement that if he passed, he was setting him up with the perfect internship that would get him where he needed to be.

Growing up the way he did, with a good for nothing father and no mother, his brothers having no do illegal jobs just to get food on the table. Growing up so poor and Southside had motivated him to work extra hard to get out. Work extra hard to live a better life. And he was the brains in his family so he figured why waste all that?

So he woRked hard throughout junior and high school, got a scholarship in the University of Chicago and now he was well on his way to being done. And he was scoring great here too.

While his peers were busy drinking and fucking around and throwing parties and doing drugs, Mickey was busy studying. He had gotten a rare opportunity and he wasn’t going to waste it. He had decided a long, long time ago that after he had a good job and he was settled, that’s when he would have his fun. But as of now, study, study, don’t get into any kind of trouble, no boys, no dating, just study. He had even found an apartment near campus because he didn’t want to live in the dorms. There was no peace there and hot naked men walking around was too distracting and Mickey was only human after all. 

So he lived in a two bedroom apartment with his sister. It wasn’t the best, but it served it's purpose, it was a roof over their heads and they were happy. When you’re away from Terry you’re bound to be happy.

The bell dings as a customer walks in. Mickey does what he always does; he gives a customer their space and when they need anything they ask him. so he continues with his homework even though he glances at her once in a while. She buys roses. Of course she does.

Mickey doesn't get flowers. He wasn’t a big fan before he started working here. But one thing he has come to realise is that people love roses. Granted they come in different colours but still. There are other flowers people could use to apologise, or say thank you or whatever they were using them for. People also liked lilies for birthdays and anniversaries. He has been working here for two years now. You wouldn’t think so but it pays really well. People buy flowers through out the year so the business was doing good. People fuck up everyday so people are gonna buy flowers daily. 

He had worked here for so long sometimes he felt like he lost his sense of smell. But he's used to it by now. Due to his school schedule he doesn’t have a specific time where he's going to be here. But he works 12 to 16 hours. If he doesn’t have a class he's, here. He switches shifts with this girl Wanda. She is pretty nice. She's quiet, just like Mickey. which is why he likes her. He is shy and terrible at small talk so he likes that after saying hello she leaves him to it. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

That evening on his way from school some guy catches up to him. Mickey doesn’t know his name but he knows he usually sits behind him in the lecture hall.

“Can I talk to you for a sec?” Mickey stops but waits him out. “Okay, umm… my name is Keith. I've sat behind you for two years. I was just…” he breathes like he's nervous. “Look, I know you keep to yourself and all, but would you please let me buy you a drink sometime?”

“I don’t drink.” He drinks, just not socially. He prefers to drink in the comfort of his home, with Mandy. And at most three beers.

“Okay, umm… how about coffee?” Keith seems nice enough, and sweet so Mickey doesn’t want to bruise the guy’s ego where he will start wondering if there’s something wrong with him so,

“I have a boyfriend.”

Keith gasps scandalized. “OMG! I am so sorry.” He smacks his forehead. “Ofcourse you do. Should’ve asked you that first.”

“It's okay.” Mickey reassures and starts walking away.

“Okay, I’ll see you around!” Keith shouts behind him. 

In another world, another time, he would have loved to go out with Keith. But he just can't afford any distractions. If he wants a fuck he will go to boystown. He doesn’t even remember the last time he did though. It's been good old fashioned jerking off for Mickey. he doesn’t even think about sex that much. And he has only ever been to a club once when Mandy dragged him there because she was getting worried he was anti-social. Mickey didn’t mind that his only friend was Mandy or that his love life was none existent. He was simply trying to look at the bigger picture here. 

He would have time for those soon enough. Just not now.

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

It's a week later after he is done with all his exams that Mickey can admit that even he, appreciates the summer break that starts next week. This means he will be working full time which means more money and less stress. He enjoys reading but he also loves when he gets to put his books away for a few months or weeks. 

So on this particular Wednesday he gets ready for work and heads to the flower shop. His day is normal and short, just like it usually is. But somewhere around midday this customer walks in. usually Mickey doesn’t pay attention but this one Mickey can't help but follow him around with his eyes. 

There is the way he carries himself. He's wealthy Mickey can already tell that. He's very particular about what he's looking for. Normal clients don’t even finish ten minutes here. This one spends thirty minutes walking around the shop a hand under his chin and another behind his back. Like he's analyzing, taking his time. This flowers must be really important.

Then minutes go by and the tall, handsome, drop dead gorgeous –Mickey can admit- guy hasn’t bought anything so Mickey comes out from behind the desk and walks towards him.

“What are you looking for? Maybe I can help?” he offers.

The guy, redhead, turns to Mickey and gives him a once over then sighs heavily. “I have an important event tomorrow and you guys don’t have bohemian flowers. And it's not just you, I have been everywhere and nothing!” he gestures with his hands and huffs frustrated. “And, now it's to late to order then from wherever.” He clicks his tongue. “I should have just handled this myself to begin with.” He mumbles to himself that last sentence. 

“Okay,” Mickey clears his throat. “How about you buy the Pomegranate. They're close to bohemian in my opinion.”

The stranger turns to him his eyes interested. “Show me.”

Mickey nods. “Follow me.” They walk until they're by the desk. “Wait here.” 

He goes into the back and finds the freshly delivered pomegranate then brings them upfront. The guy gasps as soon as Mickey walks back out with them.

“I love them!” he claps excitedly. “You have saved my party, how many of these can I get?”

“How many bouquets do you need?” 

The guy taps on his chin as he looks at the ceiling. “Give me everything you have.”

That’s a lot. “Are you sure?”

The guy looks at Mickey and seems to take him in for the first time. His eyes divert to the name tag on his chest. “Yes Mickey, all of them.” He says with a big pleased smile. Mickey can't remember the last time he saw teeth that white.

The client spends 8000 dollars and leaves Mickey a tip of 150 bucks. After they are done loading the flowers Mickey counts and recounts the money. That much money they sell after two weeks not in one day! His boss is going to be pleased. 

The customer was definitely very interesting. He is one of the few clients who stand out and a few days go by before Mickey forgets them. It's been a while since he met someone so specific in his preferences. He even wanted them to be the same height. Mickey looks at his tip and shakes his head then puts it in his pocket. 

He then looks at the copy of the receipt. Ian Gallagher. _Ian_. That’s his name. it fits the guy he thinks. He closes the receipt book and goes back behind his desk. The rest of the day ofcourse it's Ian on his mind. That man is so beautiful. From his experience gingers don’t usually look that good. 

Mickey shakes his head and tends to the next customer. Just like Keith, in another world maybe he could date Ian, but not this one. not that that rich handsome guy would ever even consider Mickey as an option. Please! He was tall, good looking and clearly rich. he has guys fighting for his attention left and right. 

 

***0*0*0*0***

 

Mickey is at work, bored out of his mind as he doodles on a receipt a customer forgot to pick up. He watches as the new pomegranate get delivered and of course his mind automatically goes to Ian Gallagher. It's been a week since Ian Gallagher was here. But Mickey has learnt never to entertain such thoughts for too long so he pulls out his phone and tries to move on. 

 

*

 

It's an hour later when a guy comes into the store with a bouquet of what looks a lot like bohemian flowers from where he's seated. “Delivery for Mickey.”

Mickey frowns and slowly walks towards the guy. He takes the flowers in his hands, signs and looks at the delivery guy confused. Except he gets even more confused because two more guys walk in carrying even _more_ bohemian bouquets. One after the other, after the other.

“What the hell is going on?”

The delivery guys don’t reply until they have brought every flower inside. “There’s a note inside I believe. Have a good day.” The guy who talked to him tells him pointing at the flowers he's holding before they all walk out. 

Mickey looks inside the bouquet and sure enough there is a note;

_**BEAUTIFUL BOHEMIAN FLOWERS FOR AN EQUALLY BEAUTIFUL BOY** _

 

***0*0*0*0***

"Really? One fifty? Wow." Mandy mavels right before taking a bite of her pasta. "And he was hot? Shit. Now see, if you were _normal,_ you’d have hit that in the backroom.”

Mickey just rolls his eyes. “You're getting a little ahead of yourself here.” Beat. “That’s not all.” Mandy opens her eyes wide. “He delivered like dozens of bohemian flowers to the shop and they're like really hard to find, and really fucking expensive.”

Mandy gasps and covers her mouth. “Dozens like more than a dozen?”

Mickey waves his fork around. “Yeah, like a lot of them. I'm definitely selling them to make profit. Hope the boss doesn’t find out.”

“Mick, you're going out with him, right?”

Mickey gives her the most boring expression he can master. “You know I don’t date.”

Mandy sighs sadly as if she even met the guy. Mickey shakes his head and dives back into the delicious food Mandy made them. Ian Gallagher was ridiculous to have spent that much on him but Mickey is not going there.

“Are you sure you didn’t even get his number?” Mandy asks for the millionth time.

“Fuck’s sake Mandy, no. if you like him so much then google him. his name is Ian Gallagher.”

Mandy screams loud enough to awaken the dead. “Jesus Christ!” Mickey covers his ears.

“Ian Gallagher was at the store and you didn’t even ask for his number? He bought you hundreds of flowers but you're still saying no? Ian fucking Gallagher could be my brother in law and you don’t…”

“Stop. Just shut up! I am going to sleep. I do not care who he is or…”

“He's only like one of the hottest and youngest and richest pop stars to ever walk the face of the earth! He just won an award last month, for best new music. And he's gay! He's fucking gay Mick! Pfft, he's hitting on you of course he's gay. And he's like so gorgeous and dreamy! And he's the _sweetest_ when it comes to his fans. One time he…” 

Mickey groans and covers himself with a pillow and his blankets, he does not need this right now. Mandy on the other hand is still going on about 'Ian Gallagher this, Ian Gallagher' that. He pulls the note from under his pillow –shut up- and gives it to Mandy and lets her go nuts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell is going on?"

Mickey looks up from where he's unwrapping today's gift."Why?"

"Because you've gotten a delivery everyday this week. You got a secret admirer or something?" Wanda continues.

"No. Just some guy." He goes back to the small box.

"Please. Youve been getting expensive gifts for three days now. That motherfucker wants you."

Mickey shakes his head and pulls out two Sox tickets. He reads the note. 

**_FOR THE BEAUTIFUL BOHEMIAN BOY. HOPE THIS MAKES YOUR WEEKEND._ **

Why does Ian insist on calling him that? He's not _beautiful_ for one. And, he didn't even have those stupid bohemian flowers.

"So what is it?"

"Tickets to the Sox game this weekend. Premium seats with an all you can eat. Mandy's gonna love that." He narrows his eyes at _premium seats_ "What are premium seats?"

Wanda whistles. "Thats VIP baby boy. Usually the first eight rows. Right at the front. Motherfucker be rich huh?"

"I've never sat that close before." Mickey mumbles mavelling at the tickets. 

"Well," 

"Jesus Christ Wanda!" He startles. She is right by his ear looking over his shoulder. 

"You're sure about to now."

"You are worse than my sister, I swear to God."

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Mickey continues to get the gifts. Four days later he has mandy tapping on the glass desk waiting for him to open today's gift. 

_**FOR THE BEAUTIFUL BOHEMIAN BOY, I KNOW IT'S SUMMER BUT WE CAN NEVER HAVE ENOUGH OF THESE.** _

"Socks?" Mandy asks as soon as he pulls them out. She touches tbem. "Demn they're soft. They must be expensive." 

"I don't know what all these gifts are for. I haven't even seen him since that day." He leans back on the wall and crosses his arms.

Mandy reaches for the note. "For the beautiful bohemian boy, I know it's summer but we can never have enough of these? What the fuck is a bohemian?"

"Its a flower."

"Aww, that's so sweet."

"When is the date?" Wanda joins them. "I mean if he's sending such expensive gifts, boy he will blow your mind." She laughs and exchanges a high five with Mandy.

"Yeah Mick, you're going right?"

He glares at his sister. "I made a vow to myself. Just because some rich musician comes along and starts buying me shit that I didn't fucking ask for, it doesn't mean I automatically change my mind!"

"Oh man. Are you playing hard to get?" Wanda chimes in. "I do not get you white folks. You won't find a black girl wasting time when she hits the jackpot."

Mickey looks at her like she's crazy. "What happened to you leaving me alone when you show up for work?"

"Baby boy, you got more interesting." Wanda laughs and they exchange another high five. 

Mickey groans. "I'm going for lunch."

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

"So you are ten in your family?" Mickey asks Wanda. 

Its on Friday evening and its boring and slow. So Wanda started talking even though Mickey didn't ask her but the story of her life became interesting so he got hooked. Tomorrow is the game and even if he doesn't appreciate all these gifts he's looking forward to that. 

As Wanda continues to talk that's when _he_ walks in. Mickey involuntarily takes in a deep sharp breath. 

"Welcome sir, how can I help you?" Wanda greets. 

Ian gives her a smile but instead of replying his eyes land on Mickey and they stare at each other for a few seconds. 

"Oh." Wanda says in relisation. "Taking my break now baby boy." And she's off. 

Ian steps closer and leans on the glass desk. "Baby boy?" He asks with his blinding grin.

"Its stupid. She's stupid." Mickey replies. Wait, why is he explaining? He doesn't owe Ian anything.

"I thought I'd bring today's gift in person."

Mickey raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

Ian stands up straight in his stupid expensive leather jacket and smiles at Mickey. "I thought it was obvious."

"I don't need your unnecessary gifts and I don't need a boyfriend."

"Because you already have one?"

"Because I don't want one!"

Ian licks his lips and seems to think about that. "Bad break up?"

"No."

"You think you will be making me a rebound."

"No."

"I have shitty gaydor and you're straight?"

"No, fuck Gallagher! Its because I have better things to focus on."

"Than a relationship."

"Yes." Mickey replies but he's starting to feel flustered. Ian has a very powerful presence and Mickey is beginning to feel nervous.

"I like a challenge." That is not what Mickey wants to hear. "Let's see if I can change your mind."

"Look, _Ian Gallagher._ " Ian smirks at the use of both his names. "I know you're this hot shot celebrity so rich beyond words and everything. And I know you're used to guys fawning over you and shit. In fact a guy like you probably doesn't hear no very often. But read my lips. Go away, and leave me alone."

Ian leans on the desk such that their faces are inches apart. "You think I'm hot?"

Mickey leans back further to get away from the distracting perfectly chiseled jaw. "Hot. That's all you got from all that?"

"I also got that you finally know who I am and you don't care." He traces a finger from mickeys elbow to the back of his hand. "What are you doing on Sunday?"

Mickey pulls his hand back when his body gets a strong weird tingly feeling. "None of your business is what I'm doing." 

Ian narrows his eyes at him. "Okay." He stands up straight and pushes the wrapped gift towards mickey. "Have a nice weekend, beautiful bohemian boy."

"Stop calling me..." The door closes as Ian leaves the shop. "that."

Mandy and Wanda walk in excitedly. Mickey looks at his sister confused. "What? I told Wanda to call me ASAP if he ever shows up. So?"

"So nothing I told him to leave and he did."

"Mickey you're killing me here!" Mandy groans. She opens the gift and both girls gasp.

"It's beautiful." Wanda coos her eyes wide.

"Yeah well, I don't want it." 

Mandy puts on the leather jacket. "Well if you won't keep it, I will."

"Baby boy you are crazy. A sexy boy like that doesn't even have to buy me all these stuff for me to get under him."

Mickey shakes his head. "I'm going home. Close up shop?" He asks Wanda who nods. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

"That was the best day I've had since... I don't even know." Mandy drops on their couch and taps her full stomach. "I would tell you to thank your boyfriend for me, but you won't give him a chance so..."

"Goodnight Mandy."

He heads into his bedroom. The game had been amazing. He was so close it was surreal. Majority of the time he had been thinking about Ian though. He really was going out of his way to _woo_ Mickey. Because that's the word Mandy and Wanda had used. Woo.

But Mickey really didn't want to stray away from his goals. Relationships were complicated. They brought it worry, and jealousy, and a relationship would occupy Mickey's mind like all the time. That's what Mickey didn't want to risk. 

And Gallagher was charming and a romantic -clearly- and he was gorgeous. But Mickey doesn't think he can do this. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Four days go by and Mickey doesn't hear from Ian. Gift wise or in person since they still haven't exchanged numbers. 

That night he goes home and looks at all the presents. There's even fucking colone. Mickey doesn't even usually bother with that shit. He sighs and gets under the sheets. He is afraid to admit that the fact that Ian actually listened to him and left him alone saddens him.

But what can he do? It was his call after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Mickey is back at work. There’s usually no excitement working at a flower shop. In fact Ian wooing him was the most action this place has ever gotten. But now that’s over. He scrolls through his phone but he has like five contacts and it's only Mandy he calls often. 

“It's been two weeks. Still nothing?” Wanda interrupts his thoughts.

Mickey really didn’t want to be reminded of how Ian stopped with trying to get his attention. He is only human, so even though he set all this rules, at the end of the day he had captured a celebrity’s interest. Ian fucking Gallagher was fucking hot and for a minute he had wanted Mickey. those gifts were expensive and maybe that was nothing to the singer but he still went through enough trouble to send them. And Mickey wouldn’t admit this out loud but it had felt good.

Even though he wasn’t planning on going out with Ian any time soon, it felt good. But Ian was either impatient as fuck or he was a real gentleman who knew no means no. but when Ian left the shop last time he was here Mickey didn’t get the vibe that Ian was giving up. In fact he seemed even more determined. Guess he was wrong. 

Mandy walks into the shop. “Ian Gallagher came back this morning. Have you received anything yet?”

Mickey frowns at her. “What do you mean?”

“What? do you live under a rock? Guy was hitting on you, least you can do is Google his fine ass.” Mandy rolls her eyes. “Anyway, he's been to Paris this last two weeks. Came back last night. Or this morning,” she scowls. “That part wasn’t clear.”

“How do you even know all this anyway?”

“Bless your innocent heart baby boy!” Wanda calls from the other side of the shop.

“I follow him on facebook, twitter, instagram, I have subscribed to his YouTube channel, and there’s a blog on tumblr that updates us about his ware bouts. Dah!”

Mickey scoffs, “What? no ‘my space’?”

Both Mandy and Wanda laugh. “My dear brother, nobody uses my space anymore.”

“Oh Mickey.” Wanda sighs. “Must be nice living in your world.” She taps the side of his head and he swats her hand away. 

“So obviously this means the wooing will commence.” Mandy says.

Mickey is not so sure. “I don’t think so. And even if it does, I really do not care.” He kinda does, a little bit.

Mandy clicks her tongue. “Wanda can I please talk to my stupid brother alone?”

“Please do.” Wanda excuses herself and leaves the shop.

“Real talk. Why do you refuse to date? People get an education and have relationships all the time Mick. Why on earth would you deny yourself this chance, huh? There is a man here willing to treat you like a prince but you tell him no? why?”

“Mandy I need to make a better life for us. And for that to happen I can't be getting derailed.”

“Nah-ah don’t, put this on me. I am fine Mickey. we are fine. I am a grown woman with my own job. I don’t need you to take care of me. Please do not sacrifice your happiness for me.”

“I'm not. It's not just for you, it's for me too, us.”

Mandy removes her jacket like she's about to do something that requires all her energy. “Relationship aside, you're not in school right now. For several weeks you have all the time in the world. Why not have a little fun, huh? When was the last time you had sex? When was the last time you really let loose? Do you really plan on spending all those weeks here?” she gestures at the shop.

“That’s not who I am Mandy. And you can't try to convince me…”

“Bullshit. I call bullshit. Mickey you deserve to be happy. And Ian Gallagher is a nice guy. The nicest. His last relationship lasted two years! Two years Mick! Does that sound like someone playing games to you?”

“No.” Mickey admits.

“So,” Mandy cups his cheeks. “Let him take you for a date, let him spoil you, you deserve it. You’ve been working too hard for too long. you deserve this.”

Mickey sighs and kisses her palm. “Okay, I did kind of like the attention.”

“There you go!” Mandy shouts.

“Okay, _if_ he contacts me. If, he does. I'll say yes.”

Mandy exhales in relief. “WANDA GET IT HERE! HE SAID YES!”

“He said what now?”  
Wanda walks in and they laugh and hug like they're the ones going on this imaginary date. Mickey just shakes his head and fights a smile. He really hopes he won't regret having agreed to this.

If, Ian contacts him, of course.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

That evening as they're closing shop a car pulls over by the sidewalk. Wanda points it out to him and Mickey holds his breath. Ian gets out of the car wearing a blue cap and he's got shades on. he puts his hands in the pocket of his jeans and walks towards them. He acknowledges Wanda first.

“I'm sorry, I never did get your name. how rude of me?” he offers a handshake.

“It's Wanda. So nice to meet you. Goodbye!” she replies in one breath and literally runs off.

“She's weird like that.” Mickey offers in way of explanation. Ian takes off his glasses and Mickey inhales sharply as those piercing green eyes look into his soul. “Hi… hi.”

"Hello to the beautiful bohemian boy." Mickey rolls his eyes and Ian laughs. “I’m sorry I haven’t been in contact. Been busy.” Ian apologizes with a bite of his lip. “Please let me buy you dinner. Or a movie, or whatever it is that you like to do. Please.”

Mickey looks up at him and scratches his nose. “Umm…”

“Please don’t break my heart. It's extremely fragile.”

Mickey laughs as Ian pouts and worries his lip his hand on his chest. “Okay, but the gifts have got to stop. You can't... buy me.”

Ian shuts his eyes and bites on his tongue guiltily. “How about one more? just one final one? I saw it in Paris and I thought of you. Couldn’t bring myself to leave it behind.”

Mickey sighs. “Can I at least go home and change first?”

“We could always pass by a men’s wear…”

“No. we are going to my apartment where I will wear my own clothes.”

“God, you're stubborn.” Mickey waits for the part where Ian changes his mind and walks away. “But I love it! Let’s go.”

Mickey smiles and follows Ian into the car. Ian really does sound like a really nice guy. He is extravagant but he has the money so Mickey supposes that’s okay. Mickey gives Ian their address and he drives them there. 

Mandy had made some valid points. But that didn’t mean that Mickey still wasn’t worried. He was worried out of his mind. He was worried of getting attached to the sweet man next to him and getting his heart broken. He was worried that the heartbreak would be so painful he won't be able to pay attention next semester.

But Mandy was right. all he does is worry. He could use a break. He looks at Ian and Ian looks back at him with a smile. The redhead takes his hand and squeezes it. Mickey waits for him to let his hand go but he doesn’t. it gives Mickey and odd feeling. But he likes it.

Well, here goes nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short but i needed to leave this here because my weekend looks weird. i have to be somewhere i don wanna be. but anyway, i might not update anything till Monday.  
> but, i will carry my notes and if i get any free time i will update the WIPs n prompts using my phone. so anyhu,  
> kudos and feedback welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't go to where I was supposed to. My dad is mad but, eh!
> 
> The date!  
> Enjoy!

After Mickey had showered and changed, -he'd been reluctant to let Ian see his and Mandy's sorry excuse of an apartment, but the redhead had insisted- they had driven to Ian's house where they had switched cars. 

Mickey and Ian were seated in the back seat while Ian's driver -because ofcourse- drove them on an endless journey. They sat next to each other and just talked and talked and talked with Ian holding his hand the entire time. Mickey has never met someone so interested in what he had to say. The date hadn't even started yet and already Ian was so intriguing. 

Mandy was right, it seems even though Ian is rich and famous and so handsome, he is still so down to earth its unbelievable.

"Are we there yet?" Mickey asks and Ian laughs. 

"It won't be too long now."

"We've been driving for so long. Are we even in Chicago anymore?"

Ian shakes his head 'no' with a grin on his face. He is so dreamy Mickey wants to dive in for a kiss. But he isn't sure at what point Ian deemed appropriate for first kisses so he holds back.

Its another thirty minutes when they get out of the car. 

Mickey sees the body of water and gasps in surprise. "Where are we?" 

"We are in Winsconsin. And this is lake Michigan."

"Okay...." Mickey hugs himself when a breeze blows by him. "And we're here because..."

Ian stretches out his hand with a smile and Mickey takes it. "You're really into this hand holding thing, aren't ya?"

Ian looks at him. "If it makes you uncomfortable..." He trails off and starts to pull his hand away.

Mickey strongly grabs onto it. "No, no, not at all. I don' mind."

Ian smiles at him and they keep walking. At some point they take off their shoes and fold their trousers at their ankles as they walk on the sand. 

"Wow." Mickey starts. "Long walks on the beach, these are a thing?"

Ian laughs. "Yes. But that's not what we're doing."

"No?"

Ian nods towards a boat that's a few feet ahead. Mickey doesn't think he's ever been in one. "So to reach our destination we need a boat too?" He asks as they walk towards it. 

Ian gets in and helps him up. "This _is_ our destination."

Now Mickey is curious.

Turns out its one those boats that have tables and fridges and beds and chairs inside. There's a perfectly set table with food and champagne on the table. And right in the middle is a bouquet of,

"Bohemian flowers for you."

Mickey can't believe how sweet this guy is. "Wait, when did you set this up? What if I'd said no?"

Ian smiles and caresses his chin. "Call me optimistic."

"Yeah, okay Mr. Optimistic. Where's the beer? I don't do whatever this is."

Ian laughs again and opens the mini fridge. He pulls out a beer and a champagne glass. "For you." 

Mickey takes the beer and narrows his eyes at Ian. "You are not real. You're like fucking.... perfect."

"What do you mean?" Ian sits at the table and pours himself a glass of champagne. Mickey joins him.

"Are you always like this or is this just part of the wooing? If I agree to date you or whatever does this all go away?" He gestures at Ian's whole demeanor.

"No." Ian replies looking right at him. "What you see is what you get. I really like you Mickey. The person I'm being right now, is because of you. You make me want to.... I just want to please you and make you happy."

"I can be happy with or without the money." He gestures around the boat.

"I know. But I wanted to take you somewhere romantic, and unique. Everyone goes to restaurants, you know?"

Mickey downs his beer and goes to fridge and gets himself a new one. "If I uncover this food. What I'm I gonna find, fucking lobster?"

Ian laughs again. "You're funny. Go ahead."

Mickey uncovers his plate and prepares to start figuring out what spoon does what. He grins in surprise when he finds a simple burger. 

"This is amazing."

"Thank you."

Mickey takes a bite. "Still warm." He looks at Ian accusingly. 

"Okay so, I had someone on standby for when you said yes. But the boat I did hire it in the hopes that you _would_ agree to go on a date with me.

They eat in silence for a while just looking at each other and smiling at each other goofily.

"I don't date." Mickey confesses. "Ever."

Ian wipes his mouth with a napkin. "Why?"

"I just... I'm looking to do well in school so I can make a better life for me and my sister. Relationships are... distracting."

Ian takes a sip from his glass and clears his throat. "Relationships, with the right person can also be the best thing."

"Is that why you broke up with your boyfriend of two years?" Ian blinks at him and goes silent. "Look, you don't gotta tell me man, I was just..."

"I m assuming you don't know this about me, since you didn't even know who I was when we met but, I have bipolar disease." Ian pauses but Mickey doesn't say anything. He waits for him to elaborate. "And sometimes it can take a toll on me. Two years was a long time to have dated him, but I get this days... Where I'm too weak to do anything, I mean, can't even get out of bed."

Mickey nods.

"I should have known our relationship wouldn't last from the way he reacted the first time I got depressed. When I'm _normal_ he's okay with it but when I'm manic or depressed..."

"He didnt like that side of you." Mickey finishes.

"When I get like that it usually means I need to adjust my meds. So I do that, and he's back to loving me again. So no Mickey, I'm not perfect." Ian sniffs and looks away.

"Look, I'm no relationship expert, clearly. But this bipolar seems like its a part of you. And if you love someone, aren't you supposed to love all of them? The good, the bad, the ugly?" He smiles. "Not that there's anything ugly about you of course."

Ian laughs. Mickey loves that laugh. "You can't tell me you don't date and then say something like that."

Mickey blushes and goes back to his beer.

"Here." Mickey looks up and sees Ian holding a box. He raises a quizical eyebrow. "Give me your hand." Mickeys eyes go wide and Ian's laughs. "It's not a ring. I promise."

Mickey gives him his hand and Ian removes an expensive looking watch and puts it on his wrist. "For the beautiful bohemian boy I'm hoping will agree to be _my_ bohemian boy."

Mickey pulls his hand back and admires the watch. "Its beautiful. I like silver. Good call."

Ian smiles. "Please don't push me away." Ian tells him sincerely. 

"I'm just..."

Ian stands up and bends over the table. He pulls Mickey in by his neck and kisses him. Mickey immediately moans. Ian's lips are soft and sweet and he finds himself delving it for more. He tilts his head and shivers when Ian licks inside his mouth. He wants to do this for the rest of the night. 

But unfortunately for him Ian pulls away and sits back down. "Please"

Mickey sighs and caresses the watch on his wrist. 

"I like you so much Mick."

"I like you too Ian Gallagher. But, this is a decision I've stood by for a long time. You're gonna need a lot more than your boat and your money to make me change my mind."

"What do you have against money?"

"I don't have anything against money."

"Really? Because you've been jabbing at me and the fact that I'm rich all night. I can't help that I'm rich Mickey!"

"I don't have anything against you and your richness. I just don't want to have a relationship."

"Why are you coming up with all this excuses? I like you and I want to date you. Don't deny yourself happiness."

"Careful, you're beginning to sound a little narcissistic."

Ian frowns at him. "Are you trying to start a fight?"

Mickey doesn't know what he is doing. But with Ian he is getting to comfortable and it is beginning to scare him. They have only kissed once but Mickey is already craving for more. It is already getting complicated and he doesn't... He shouldn't want to do this.

He stands up. "Take me home."

Ian gets up too. "Why? Because you're having fun and that scares you? Why won't you let me love you? This is fucking stupid and you know it!"

Mickey glares at him. "So now I'm stupid?"

"I didn't call you stupid, I'm saying the fact that your intentionally starting a fight is stupid!" Mickey walks out. "Mickey stop!"

Mickey can't stop. He can't stop because if he does he will go back into Ian's willing arms and he won't want to leave. Ian is perfect and he deserves someone less sturborn and less... _stupid._

Ian shouts his name one more time but Mickey leaves the boat and walks all the way back to the car. 

He doesn't have to tell the driver anything. The guy opens the door and starts the car. Ian must have called him before Mickey got here. 

He leans back on the back seat and sniffs. He curses at the fact that his eyes are getting watery. 

He was fine, his life was fine before Ian came by with his stupid red hair, and his stupid charm, and his stupid boat.

He looks at the watch on his wrist solemnly. The watch that Ian had said he saw and thought of him. Ian is great, he is...

"Demmit."

Mandy's gonna have his ass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its Saturday night in Kenya which means its Saturday morning in the US which means today is the birthday of the Anon who prompted me this.
> 
> Which means,
> 
> I have to finish this today so,  
> #enjoy

"I can't come to work today, I'm not feeling well. Cover for me?" 

_"Of course baby boy, I got you."_

He hangs up and drops on the couch with coffee on his hands and a blanket covering him from his waist down. He's wearing a vest, shorts and socks. It's the morning after the disaster date.

"Where are you not feeling well? Your brain?"

Mickey turns to sneer at his sister and then looks back at the TV. Mandy comes and sits at the arm of the chair.

"So let me get this straight, you started a fight with Ian because you were afraid to like him, because you didn't want to go against your principles?"

Mickey doesn't say anything.

Mandy sighs and gives him a hug that takes him by surprise. "I still love you big brother. I'm sorry I tried to force you into doing something you didnt want to do."

That apology makes him feel like shit.

"Anyway," she stands up. "I have to go to work. If doing you, is what makes you happy, then so be it. If someone like Ian Gallagher can hit on you, buy you expensive gifts, take you on a boat for a first date and you still won't date, then I believe you. And I will never pressure you ever again. I promise." She smiles softly at him. "See you tonight?"

Mickey nods and watches as the door closes behind her. 

For some reason he can't explain tears fall down his face. 

He let's them.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Mickey is asleep on the couch when he hears a knock on the door. He drugs himself to the door and opens it.

"What?" He asks rubbing his eyes.

"Hey Mick."

Mickey looks up at Ian with his mouth agape in surprise. 

"Here. Can I come in?"

Mickey collects himself and takes the flowers then walks back in. "You and these stupid flowers. Do you know I had never seen bohemian flowers before I met you? Now I know them like the back of my hand."

He throws out the previous ones -that Ian gave him at some point- from the vase and replaces them with the ones he just brought. 

"Still mad at me?" Ian asks still standing by door.

"Yes." He replies and gestures for Ian to join him on the couch. Ian gives him a big smile. "What?"

"Can't help but notice you're wearing the socks."

"Well, they're soft and feel good on my feet. That has nothing to do with you."

Ian nods clearly pleased. "And the watch?"

"Looks good on my arm."

Ian laughs and Mickey cracks a smile. 

Silence.

"Mandy and I," Mickey starts. "She'd love to meet you by the way, she's your number one stalker, or fan or whatever." Ian chuckles. "Where we grew up we _had_ to leave. Even if we didn't know where we were gonna live or what we were gonna eat we left. And the little we have now, we worked extremely fucking hard for. Sometimes we can't even afford shit. So yeah, seeing you just spend money so freely..."

Ian nods in understanding. "Okay. But you gotta understand I wasn't born in wealth either. Everything I have I have worked very hard for too."

"I know." Mickey sighs and turns so he's facing Ian. "I'm sorry I started that stupid fight."

"I'm sorry I pushed you."

They both smile at each other and Ian takes his hand. "I understand where you're coming from Mickey, truly I do. But I really wish you'd give me a chance."

Mickey nods. He wants to. He wants it so much. "I'm not a fucking charity case." 

"You're right, you're not. You're just the guy that deserves all the finner things in life. So why won't you let me give them to you?"

"Its not my fault it feels like..." He breathes. "you can't buy my love Ian."

"It's not what I'm trying to do. I have so much and I want to spend it with you. On you. It's all part of me."

Mickey smiles already knowing where this is going.

"And you said, when you love someone you love _all of them_."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah shut up." 

They both laugh. 

"So what do you say?"

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"YES!" Ian shouts and pulls him in for a hug. "Yes." He whispers before kissing him.

Its even better than the first time. Mickey receives the kiss wholeheartedly and straddles Ian so they can kiss even better and be even closer. 

He had all these principles but for Ian he's wiling to break them. For Ian he's willing. 

He will give Ian this chance. 

"Fuck." Ian curses. "Bedroom."

Mickey is about to get up but Ian stands up instead and he points at the door as he wraps his legs and arms around the taller, muscular redhead. 

Ian places him gently on the bed but doesn't break the kiss. Even as they undress they keep kissing and moaning and pulling each other closer and holding each other tighter.

Its not long before Mickey is handing Ian the lube and its a matter of seconds before Ian burries himself inside Mickey's tightness.

"Fuck you're big." Mickey has never been this full.

Ian chuckles and kisses him. "And you're so tight, you feel so fucking good."

As soon as he's done saying that he starts moving. Mickey can only hold on and hope he won't be hearing from the neighbors about his loud moans and the noise the bed makes as it hits the wall over and over.

But Mickey can't help it. He hasn't had a good dicking in a long fucking time and this feels like heaven.

"Yes!" He yells when Ian lifts his legs higher and changes the angle so he's directly hitting his prostate. 

"So good." Ian moans above him. "So fucking good." 

"Touch me. Gonna come." Mickey moans and Ian obliges. 

Mickey can't hold off anymore and when Ian jerks him off and continues to rub against his prostate Mickey comes with a shout of Ian's name on his lips.

He opens his eyes to find Ian watching him. He lowers his legs so he can pull Ian down for a kiss. "Come on. Come inside me."

Ian starts to move again but eases on Mickeys prostate."Fuck me Ian."

That's seems to be all he needed to hear because he comes with a choked moan inside Mickey. 

Mickey rubs his back through it and runs his fingers through the red hair. Ian kisses his neck. He gets comfortable on top of Mickey but doesn't pull out.

"So what do you say? Be my beautiful bohemian boyfriend?"

Mickey scoffs. "And want flower are you?"

"What's your favorite?"

"Honestly? No idea."

"Mmm.." Ian kisses him again. "Wanna go again?"

Mickey laughs. The movement jostles them and Ian's dick fidgets inside him. "What kind of stamina you got? You're still inside me."

Ian just smirks and Mickey figures he's gone long enough without sex he might as well make the most of it. 

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Mickey is asleep when he hears his sister scream. He jumps out of bed and reaches for his gun then runs out into the living room.

He finds Mandy staring at a half naked Ian Gallagher and he lowers his gun. The events that had transpired come back to him and he smiles. 

Ian however turns to him shocked by the gun. "Mickey what the fuck?!"

That let's Mandy know of his presence and when she sees him she screams again and covers her eyes. "Why the fuck are you naked right now!"

"Bitch I was coming out to save you from a break in or some shit."

He kisses Ian and goes back to his bedroom. His ass aches in the best way. He's going back to sleep because his body feels like its been in a marathon. Mandy and Ian can do their celebrity versus fangirl thing. He just wants to pass out.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

_Five Months Later_

 

Mickey is headed to the library when someone pushes him into the wall. He's about to start throwing punches when he sees its Keith.

He pushes him back. "Can I help you?"

"So I follow Ian Gallagher on Instagram."

"Congratulations." Mickey starts to walk away but Keith stops him.

"What?"

"That photo he uploaded of him and his boyfriend facing the Eiffel Tower, I mean we can only see your backs, but I have stared at your ass for long enough to know it when I see it."

Mickey sighs tiredly. "Again, Can. I. Help. You?"

"I just, I know you said you have a boyfriend but demn Mickey! Ian Gallagher? You really hit the jackpot!" Keith claps his hands and jumps exitedly.

"Bye Keith." Mickey tells him and walks away. 

He takes out his phone when he sists at one of the tables. 

**Hey babe. Going for an interview. Thinking about your dimpled smile. Xoxo.**

Mickey smiles. **Good luck baby. Love you.**

He receives a selfie of a smiling Ian so he sends one in return. The things this man makes him do.

But boy is he glad he took a chance on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANON!!!  
> ♥❤♥❤♥❤♥❤♥❤♥♥❤♥


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gallaFich said: Mickey's colleague recognizing him by his ass... just awesome. I wish we could see all the ppl at the college realizing that the quiet student is actually Ian Gallagher's boyfriend.
> 
> Rex192x said: I would like to see one last chapter where Ian is having a hard time with his disease and Mickey is there to help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your wish, my command :))

_Two Weeks Later_

Mickey has been calling Ian for four days now but it always goes unanswered. Text messages are being received but not replied and he’s starting to freak out a little bit. He even had to Google his boyfriend yesterday. It's gotten that bad. He's at work staring blankly at his phone, he is at a loss on what to do.

Now Mickey is regretting having not met any of Ian's family yet. He's been chickening out so it’s not like he can call any of Ian's twenty siblings. He sighs and glances at Wanda who’s busy typing up a storm by the door.

“The fuck are you doing?”

She looks up. “Who me?”

“No, the fucking roses behind you. Do you see anyone else in here?” he snaps.

“Demn baby boy, what’s gotten into you?” she puts her phone in her pocket and walks towards him. Wanda leans on the glass counter right in front of him and looks directly in his eyes. “Talk to me.”

“Fuck off, I'm fine.”

“Hmm.” Wanda nods and licks her lips. “I'm gonna guess and say it’s because it’s been five days since your gorgeous boyfriend came around.” Mickey just blinks at her. “Yeah, that’s definitely it. Have you tried calling him?” Mickey glares at her. “Of course you have. Guess you’re just gonna have to go over to his place, aren’t ya?”

Mickey rubs a hand across his face. “Yeah, you’re right.”

Wanda slaps the counter and Mickey flinches. “See? If you talked to me more often we would accomplish some much more baby boy, so much.”

“Yeah, okay.” he waits until she walks away before, “Fucking weirdo.”

“I heard that!”

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

Mickey has an exam the next day, but as soon as he's done he rushes over to Ian’s penthouse. He gets off the elevator and walks towards the door. Taking a deep breath he unlocks the door. This is his last option; if Ian isn’t here Mickey will officially start feeling helpless and eventually have some kind of panic attack. His first stop is the kitchen where he finds a red haired lady making a sandwich. Her mind seems far away because she doesn’t see him until he's right in front of the counter.

She gasps clutching her chest. Mickey doesn’t need an introduction to know she's Ian's sister. “Who are you?!”

Debbie. Yes he remembers from all the photos, that’s her name. “Hi Debbie.”

“How do you know my name?!”

“Sorry, I'm Mickey. Ian's… boyfriend.”

“Oh!” a smile forms on her face. “You’re Mickey?” she wipes her hands on the apron and comes around to his side of the counter. “So good to finally meet you! I have always thought it was a shame we couldn’t see this guy that was making my brother so fucking happy.” she says in one breath and hugs him. Mickey lets her and hugs her back albeit skeptically. “Nice to meet you Mickey.”

“Yeah, you too.” He pulls back his and looks around. “So where is he?”

“Oh. Umm…” she turns around and picks up the sandwich. “He's not well.”

Mickey frowns at the vagueness. Oh shit! Of course. Why didn’t Mickey think of it? Ian had told him it rarely happened but sometimes his bipolar will act up. Unless that’s not it? “Is it the bipolar?”

She smiles sadly at him. “Yeah. He's been too busy to see his doctor for the last month so he didn’t get a chance to do anything when his meds started failing.”

Mickey nods. She starts to walks towards Ian's room but he stops her. “Mind if I do it?”

She stops and turns around. “Yeah, sure.” She chuckles. “He might even actually eat if it's coming from you.”

He frowns in concern. “He hasn’t been eating?” she shakes her head no. Mickey sighs and puts his bag on one of the couches before taking the tray from her.

***0**

Mickey walks up the stairs and towards Ian's bedroom. He pushes the door open slowly and walks in. Ian is facing the other direction. He places the trey on the side table and crawls into the bed slowly. Ian adjusts his position but doesn’t turn around. So he's awake.

“Go away Debs.”

Mickey touches the red hair. “Ian?” he calls softly.

Ian's breathes in sharply and turns his head with effort. “Mick?” he tries to sleep on his back and Mickey helps him. “You're here.”

“Yeah. I am.”

“Was hoping you wouldn’t have to see me like this.”

Mickey continues to caress his hair and Ian leans into the touch. “That why you called your sister instead of me?” Ian nods. Mickey sighs. “Oh Ian. I love you, and you love me. Why wouldn’t you want me to see this side of you?”

Ian smiles softly. “I didn’t want to ruin the image you have of me.”

Mickey lies down and scoots towards Ian. He kisses his cheek and starts caressing it with his palm while Ian continues to stare at the ceiling. “What's wrong with this side of you?” Ian only smiles wider and Mickey takes that as a win. “Ian,” Ian nods but doesn’t say anything. “I'm gonna need you to eat something.” Ian whines. “No. you’re eating and that’s final.”

***0**

Mickey stays at Ian's for the next two weeks. He takes him to his doctor’s appointments as soon as Ian is well enough to get out of bed. He cooks for him, ensures he eats, makes him shower and washes him. After day four Debbie had left him saying his brother was in capable hands. Mickey never left the premises and asked Mandy to come around and bring him a few clothes. He was done with exams, so any lessons he missed he would catch up. Mickey was smart and right now his boyfriend is the only thing that matters.

“You don’t have to miss classes because of me.” Ian points out one night when in the bathtub as Mickey washes his hair.

“Yeah well I know that. But I want to so, shush and let me take care of you.”

“Mmm, my sweet bohemian boyfriend.”

“Oh my God.” Mickey groans and Ian laughs for the first time in nine days.

They go quiet for a while and Mickey knows Ian is thinking about something. “So umm…”

“Yeah?” Mickey stands and grabs a towel. Ian stands up too and walks into it. Mickey starts to wipe him down.

“I can do this myself you know.” Ian protests.

“I don’ mind.”

Ian smiles at him, adoration in his eyes. It makes Mickey’s chest clog with emotion he's forced to look away. They get to the bedroom and Ian puts on a pair of boxers with a yellow t-shirt then gets in bed. Mickey joins him and his boyfriend is quick to pull him in his arms.

“I don’t want to hide you anymore.” Ian says quietly.

Mickey looks at him. “Okay.”

Ian runs hand across his cheek. “You sure you wouldn’t mind? I mean, you prefer to be low-key…”

“It's fine. For you I wouldn’t mind.”

“You would lose your privacy in school.”

“I know.”

“If I grab my phone right now and upload one of the many photos I have of us where we are looking _at_ the camera, if I do that, everyone will know who you are. And your life won't be quit anymore.”

Mickey smirks. “If you’re trying to list the advantages of outing our relationship you’re doing a terrible job.”

Ian chuckles. “I just want you to be sure.”

Mickey nods. He gets it. Ian is a public figure who has kept his boyfriend a secret for months. This is going to be a big deal. “I am.”

“Okay. Okay.”

Ian pulls him impossibly closer and they snuggle in bed falling asleep soon after.

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

_ Two weeks later _

Mickey is walking out of class when Keith corners him. This is the guy’s favorite thing to do.

“What is it now Keith?”

“How are you feeling?”

Mickey frowns at him. “You got something to say, fucking say it.”

Keith pouts. “You're no fun.” Mickey rolls his eyes. “The school finally landed the artist they’ve been trying to for years now. The teachers can hardly contain themselves.

“I should care about this because…?”

Keith pushes his shoulder playfully. “Don’t do that. Don’t pretend not to know that Ian Gallagher is the artist performing at our annual end of the year event.”

“WHAT?”

“Aaaah… boyfriend didn’t tell ya? Fucking principle can hardly contain himself. Especially since Ian is performing for free! I mean a big name like that at _our_ school, offering to perform for free?” Keith laughs. “They think it’s a miracle. Of course I know why Ian G finally said yes and why he doesn’t mind doing it for _free_.”

Mickey raises an eyebrow. “Do you now?”

Keith shakes his head clicking his tongue. “You lucky fucking bastard.” Mickey finally laughs and he has never seen Keith so excited. “Fucking bastard.” He repeats before rushing off.

Mickey immediately reaches for his phone. _“Hey baby.”_

“Why didn’t you tell me you’ll be performing at my school on Friday?”

_“Dammit. It was supposed to be a surprise. Your stupid principal said he was going to keep it under wraps.”_

Mickey smiles. “You’re Ian fucking Gallagher and you’ll be performing for free. That’s not news they can keep to themselves.”

 _“Hmm… yeah.”_ Mickey hears someone talk on the other end. _“Gotta go. See you later at my place?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Did you get the rest of your clothes?”_

Mickey sighs even though he's smiling. “You were serious about the moving in thing?”

 _“Yes Mickey. I was serious about the moving in thing.”_ Mickey laughs. _“I liked having you around.”_ Ian adds softly. _“Kinda don’t wanna be without you anymore. Oh! An idea for a song.”_ He laughs. _“See? You’re my inspiration.”_ They both laugh. _“Bye babe.”_

“Bye.”

 

***0*0*0*0**

 

 

The school field gets turned into a mini-concert venue.

Word of course gets out and a huge amount of people show up. Mickey is pretty sure the other fifty percent doesn’t even belong to their school. But Ian Gallagher is performing and the entrance is free. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. Mickey stands in the very back, watching at his fellow students buzz with excitement. Girls and boys alike going crazy with the fact that Ian Gallagher is coming to their school.

He takes a minute to allow himself a smug smile.

Ian Gallagher did have his face in his ass last night after all. He had given Mickey one of his amazing rim jobs till Mickey had come untouched. But these people didn’t know that. These people will never know that. That’s something only Mickey gets to know. Ian will get on that stage and make a lot of people happy then at the end of the day they will go home where Mickey will sleep next to his boyfriend who is _just_ _Ian_ to him.

***0**

Mickey has only been to two of Ian’s concerts, and both those times he was back stage. So it's good to see him they way everybody else is. He watches Ian in his element and the shy, blushing boyfriend when Mickey complements him is nowhere to be seen. Up on that stage is confident Ian Gallagher. Driving the crowd wild Ian Gallagher. Mickey meanders among the shouting the crowd and slowly but surely gets to the front.

He stands there looking up at his boyfriend who’s lost in the song and holding the microphone tightly. The moment Ian spots him a smile breaks on his face and Mickey can't help but smile back. The girls next to him notice the exchange and they frown at Mickey curiously.

Ian does six songs after which he makes Mickey almost shit himself.

Mickey is clapping as the crowd cheers when Ian shushes at the crowd and gestures for them to settle down which they eventually do.

“Okay so, a lot of you on twitter and instagram have been curious about who my boyfriend is.” The crowd screams. “You’ve all asked, wanting to find out who he is, and how he looks like every time I post a photo of us together.

“Oh shit.” They had talked about this, they had talked about going public but surely Ian wasn’t going to…

“What if I told all of you he's here right now?” More screaming. “How want to see the man that makes me so God demn happy?” The screaming is so loud at this point Mickey has to cover his ears. Especially from the crowd of girls at the front.

“I didn’t hear you!” Ian Gallagher shouts.

“Jesus Christ.” Mickey is pretty sure he's going to be deaf after this.

“Mickey?”

He looks up at Ian.

His heart is stuttering.

He's not breathing.

He's going to faint. He's going to drop and never get up.

Ian smiles at him encouragingly and stretches out his hand so Mickey can take it. Mickey chews his bottom lip raw as he takes the offered hand. The crowd gets even louder. Mickey gets on stage with shaky legs and stands next to his celebrity boyfriend who at this exact moment has completely changed Mickey’s life.

Some of the people are still cheering but the crowd is relatively quiet now. Mickey takes them in and he knows the student body is beyond shocked at the fact that he is Ian Gallagher’s boyfriend. Mickey the quiet, Mickey the timid, Mickey the guy that keeps to himself and many hardly know who he is. Mickey the invisible just became very, very visible.

“Everyone, this, is my boyfriend Mickey Milkovich.” Ian holds his waist and pulls him closer. Mickey attempts a wave.

“You go Mickey!” someone in the crowd shouts.

“Ian and Mickey!”

It seems they have gotten over the shock because the yelling continues and pretty soon the crowd is chanting ‘Ian and Mickey’ and when Ian kisses him the screaming starts up again.

Mickey will never forget this day.

The day his celebrity boyfriend decided the best way to out their relationship was to give Mickey a fucking heart attack. Later. Later when they get home Mickey will hand Ian his ass for blindsiding him. But right now, right now he wraps his hands around Ian's neck and everything around them fades away as he kisses Ian back fervently, deeply and so sweet Mickey feels it everywhere.

He looses himself in the kiss and doesn't think about how he migt have to switch schools next year. 

 

 

 

 

 

**_And they lived happily ever after._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaahhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
